Love Sex
by DecomoriSanae
Summary: (18) Song mino. pengusaha muda tersukses di korea dan juga ketua mafia besar di jepang seorang pecandu sex, bahkan hampir setiap hari dirinya menyewa jalang Tapi sejak malam dimana ia melakukan one night stand bersama seorang wanita, ia mulai frustasi karena ia tak mendapatkan kepuasan ketika berhubungan. dan hanya wanita itu yang membuat nya puas


AuthorDecomori_s

Rate: M(18)

Suara dentuman musik dj terdengar sangat kencang di dalam sebuah club malam terkenal di tokyo..

Para pengunjung menari dengan heboh nya di lantai dansa, apalagi khususnya para pria yang akan senang jika mereka menari dengan di temani oleh seorang jalang yang sexy dan menggoda.. Pastinya akan semakin menyenangkan sekaligus bergairah..

Tapi berbeda dengan seorang pria yang duduk di sebuah sofa di dalam ruang VVIP di lantai dua.. Pria tampan berkulit tan yang kini hanya menyesap red wine nya tanpa menghiraukan dua jalang yang sedang menggerayangi tubuh kekar nya.

Pria itu bahkan tak bergairah sedikitpun saat salah satu jalang yang di sewa nya sedang memuaskan junior nya di bawah sana. Bahkan junior nya tak ereksi sedikitpun dengan sentuhan jalang itu.

Bukan nya ia tak normal, bahkan sebelum kejadian dimana ia melakukan one night stand dengan seorang wanita cantik malam itu. Ia akan langsung menerkam para jalang yang ia sewa untuk memuaskan nafsu biologis nya..

Bisa di bilang ia adalah pria yang candu akan sex hampir setiap hari nya, tapi sejak kejadian malam itu.. Ia bahkan tak pernah bergairah saat berhubungan sex dengan para jalang yang di sewa nya..

Tapi saat membayangkan wajah cantik wanita itu. Libido nya langsung naik secara drastis.

Hanya wanita itu yang sangat memuaskan nya malam itu, bisa ia bilang jika malam itu adalah sex terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan. Bahkan ia lah pria pertama yang mengambil keperawanan wanita itu..

Dan sampai sekarang bayang-bayang wanita itu sering memenuhi kepala nya. Bagaimana lembut nya kulit wanita itu, wajah cantik nya, mata indah nya, dan juga bagaimana memuaskan nya wanita itu saat di atas ranjang..

Ah!

Memikirkan nya saja membuat nya mulai bergairah..

Tak lama kemudian cairan kental milik nya keluar dan mengotori wajah jalang yang berjongkok di depan junior nya..

Sepertinya ia lupa jika masih ada dua jalang itu disini.

"Sudah cukup.. Kalian pergilah" Sarkas nya pada dua jalang itu.

"Ta-"

"Kubilang pergilah.. Jika soal bayaran nanti akan ku bayar kalian dua kali lipat.." Ia melirik tajam ke arah salah satu jalang berambut pirang di depan nya.

Kedua jalang itu langsung menundukan kepala nya.. Bukankah biasa nya mereka selalu melakukan service pada pria itu lebih dari dua jam.. Bahkan service yang mereka lakukan belum sampai satu jam. Dan juga belum ke permainan inti.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria bermata sipit.

"Hei bro.. Apa kau sudah puas bersenang senang nya?" tanya pria bermata sipit itu

Wajah pria bernama mino itu langsung menunjukan raut kesal "Ck.. Aku bahkan tak puas pada dua jalang mu ini" Sarkas nya.

"Begitukah?"

Dua orang jalang itu langsung meminta maaf tapi pria bermata sipit itu langsung menyuruh mereka untuk keluar..

"Jika kau tak puas. Kenapa cairan sperma mu itu keluar sangat banyak.. Lihat! Sampai mengotori lantai milik ku" Pria bermata sipit itu menggelengkan kepala nya sambil menunjuk lantai yang kotor dengan cairan sperma milik mino..

"Dan lihatlah penis mu dan celana mu itu.. Oh astaga!" Lanjut pria bermata sipit itu sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya.

Pria berkulit tan itu bahkan masih membiarkan penis nya yang sudah layu terpampang jelas di hadapan pria yang berstatus sahabat baik nya itu.

"Daripada kau disini hanya untuk mengomeliku. Lebih baik kau sekarang keluar. Seunghoon" Ujar mino

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Iya."

"Ck.. Jahat sekali" Pria bernama seunghoon itu menekuk wajah nya..

"Jika masih ingin disini, lebih baik diam dan tunggu Jinu-hyung dan Seungyoon datang" Ujar mino kemudian.

Tanpa bicara. Seunghoon langsung duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan mino.

"Mino.. Sampai kapan penis mu kau biarkan di luar begitu?" tanya seunghoo kemuadian

Mino menatap sahabat nya itu "Kenapa? Tidak boleh.. Atau kau mau menghisap penis ku ini.."

"Ya! Menjijikan.. Aku masih normal asal kau tau" Kesal pria bermata sipit itu.

Mino kemudian terkekeh kecil. Lalu mulai memasukan penis nya itu ke dalam celana nya.

"Hei. Aku mau penasaran padamu"

Mino menatap seunghoon bingung "Apa?"

"Tak biasa nya kau menolak pelayanan para jalang di club ku ini.. Apa kau sudah punya seseorang" Seunghoon menatap mino penuh selidik.. Ia yakin jika sahabat nya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Bahkan sejak malam dimana mino tidur di sebuah hotel, ia tak mengenal mino sahabat nya yang gemar ngesex itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi tak bernafsu lagi pada sentuhan para jalang di club nya. Biasanya mino sangat bernafsu jika hanya melihat wanita sexy, tapi sekarang.. seperti seorang gay yang tak bergairah akan sentuhan para wanita sexy.Mino menyenderkan tubuh nya ke belakang.. "Aku tak tau.. Tiba-tiba saja libido ku turun drastis padahal sebelum nya aku sangat bernafsu" Ujar nya.

"Hmm.. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar, atau tidak kau jadi gay"

Mino langsung memukul kepala seunghoon.. Enak saja ia di bilang gay, jelas-jelas ia sangat suka yang nama nya lubang wanita daripada benda tegak milik pria.

"Kenapa kau malah memukul ku?" Protes seunghoon

"Kau tau jika aku jelas-jelas suka lubang daripada pisang" Ujar mino

"ya bisa saja kan kau sudah belok"

"Jika aku belok.. Maka orang pertama yang akan kuhabisi adalah kau" Mino menunjuk nunjuk wajah seunghoon dengan jarinya.

Sedangkan seunghoon menelan ludah nya kasar. Ia tau apa maksud dari 'menghabisi' yang di ucapkan mino.. Seperti nya ia sudah salah bicara.

To be continued.

#Maaf Kalo tulisan nya jelek.. dan aku harap kalian suka sama cerita yang aku buat ini.


End file.
